The Truth About Me
by BlueEyedDragonChild
Summary: takes place summer after 5th year, SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD! Mykana Kyrie Black has spent her life with muggles until she went to Hogwarts and became Hermione Jane Granger !CURRENTLY REWRITING!
1. Mya Revealed

**Ok so I finally finished rewriting all of the chapters and I will attempt to keep a steady updates coiming, but school is starting soon. But I will try. Scouts honor, I'm not a scout but that should count for something. so please enjoy the chapter, and the story. Oh and reviewing would be truly loved! Much love- Kelsie**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, this wonderful world in which i wished i lived belongs to Ms. Rowlings. **

**Saturday August 1****st**** - My Room, 11:00 am**

Well it has finally happened, he's seen me. Soon my secret will be out, but then again maybe this could be a good thing?

I should be happy I no longer have to play the part of annoying, showoff has to be right, teachers pet. Now everyone's gonna what to know why I acted fake. At school I was the eccentric bookworm, the muggleborn. I mean I'm not totally different, I still know everything, but throwing my hand in the air for every question really isn't me, the true me that is. And I like being the smartest witch of the century so I can't say I'm not a bit of a know-it-all.

At home I'm almost different, but not completely, I'm the real me. The prank-playing, ignore most non-life threatening rules, manipulative, sneaky, assumed to be crazy, book loving, smart, replica of Sirius Black.

Actually the lost begotten daughter of Sirius, a pureblooded witch who's in a concealment charm at school, Mykana Kyrie Black.

Even though most of me 'changes' from loving the rules miss prefect to "some reasons are meant to be bent" sometimes trouble target. I still can honestly say I love to read and know things, I'm curious. I'm told it comes from my mom; to say my Dad isn't a great lover of books would be an understatement.

Unbelievable as this is, it's true, I found out in 4th year. You could say I was surprised, but I had always known I was adopted. See my parents are really sticklers for always being truthful, so when I was five they sat me down and told me everything. The one thing about me they didn't know was my real last name, and of course the fact that I was a pureblooded witch. But they were happy for me when Dumbledore came to my house the summer before my first year of Hogwarts.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Mya dear, come down here please"

"Comin' Mum" I yelled down the stairs before sliding down the banister and skidding into the living room. To my immense surprise there were not 2 adults but 3.

"Honey this is professor Dumbledore, he has some wonderful news for you" my dad told me with a huge smile, I sat down across from Dumbledore.

He looked to be wearing what seemed like bath robes and a large rather pointy hat, on his nose sat a pair of half moon glasses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Granger" Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, I made a mental note to learn how to do that.

"The pleasures mine" was my response to this strangely dressed professor.

"Oh my! How polite, not something you see in younger years anymore. Very nice, now Miss. Granger I assume you have noticed some strange things happening around you?" he asked in a very casual manner

"Yes, actually I have"

By now my parents had left the room, obviously already knowing what the news was.

"The things have been happing because you are in fact a witch"

"……."

"Ahh, well then here's your school letter, it should explain everything. And if you choose to attend school there will be a wizard guide to show you were to get your school supplies. Your parents have agreed if you want to they will let you come."

A huge smile was threatening to engulf my face

"You honestly have to ask, just point me to the sign up table!!"

Dumbledore smiled, but turned serious a grave look on his face,

"Of course, but Miss. Granger I have to tell you if you do choose to attend" he sighed tiredly, "I must cast a concealment charm on you"

"What?... Why?"

"it's to keep you safe, I'm sorry but at this point in time that is all I can tell you no more then your real parents are both pureblooded"

I nodded consent wondering first what a concealment charm was and if pureblooded was a disease. While my mind thought out these questions already examining them from all angles Dumbledore raised his hand which held a long pointed piece of wood. He mumbled a sentence and a tingling sensation flowed over my body.

Before my eyes my hair turned brown and bushy, my head seemed to shrink and round out more. I looked in the mirror in time to see my storm grey eyes turn honey brown; my teeth also seemed to enlarge.

"I'm sorry, my dear but I must ask that you assume a fake identity"

He handed me a card, it read:

Name: Hermione Jane Granger

Status: Muggleborn

Birthday: September 19th **(a/n I think that's when her birthdays suppose to be)**

_**- END FLASHBACK-**_

Now my Sixth year just ended and I've known for 1 and a half years that my father was the very man I met and helped to save in my 3rd year. The one and only Sirius Black.

**August 1****st****, same day – living room, 7:00pm**

He hasn't come yet.

Maybe he didn't see me; maybe he thought he had mistaken me for someone else.

Maybe.

But most likely not, Harry Potter is pretty smart all in all. I'm just surprised he hasn't come yet; I mean he saw me remove the concealment charm from 10ft away before I ran.

ARRGGG he's driving me CRAZY!

What if he doesn't come?

_DING dong_

Spoke to soon

"Mya its Harry"

"K' I'm coming"

I still look like me the real me.

Well wish me luck, if I die you can have all my books. But I'm not sure how you'd read them hmm…

**August 2****nd**** – kitchen, 9:00 am**

That went really well.

Last night I sat Harry down and explained it all. It went something like this;

"Harry, I-"

"Is that you Hermione?"

"Sorta"

"What do you mean 'sorta'?"

"Well you see I'm the girl you've known since 1st year, but I'm, I've never been Hermione. My real name is Mykana Kyrie."

"But, why, how?" he's baffled now.

"Because before 1st year Dumbledore came to my house and told me I had to go by a fake identity for my safety, for reasons unknown to me or others (except Dumbledore) until the middle of 4th year."

"What's the reason?"

Curious now Harry looked the real me over.

He saw pitch black had that had adapted the curls from the charm, luckily not the bushiness, but rather loose curls, then super full out spiral curl. I had cut to frame my face, starting at the tips of my ears. My face was more ovaled then he was used to, and my teeth prefect. (take that Malfoy) My eyes were almond shaped and storm grey with flecks of blue. I unluckily wasn't any taller then my 5'4", but I had filled out more. The last 'new look' was my Sirius Black heart throb smile.

"You look just like him, from Snape's memory" shaking his head he gave me a quizzed look "can you play Quidditch?"

I laughed, "No my Quidditch playing skills are equal to that of Ron's potion skills, not to mention I'm still not that fond of heights, but the ride on Buckbeak in third year helped a lot, but I still prefer the ground."

"Man that's to bad, well then on with the story" He leaned back wards, hands be hide his head.

So I told his how when Sirius was put in Azkaban I was sent to live with muggles. I grew up a happy child, then I found I was a witch, but before I could go to Hogwarts Dumbledore insisted on placing me under a concealment charm for my safety.

So my looks were changed and I had to adapt a more less 'me' way to act so I became an extreme bookworm. In the first year one of my defense actions against being teased and having no friends was to learn as much as possible and soon it became a habit to answer questions, therefore becoming a know-it-all. Dumbledore thought it was a brilliant disguise as my dad's smart, but he chose to stupid.

As the years went by I had to let my 'Mya' sprit out so I began to help Peeves, we became partners in crime, he was the first person other then Dumbledore to know who I was, and he guessed.

Here Harry let out a chuckle.

When we first met Sirius I couldn't help but stare, because he looked so like me, the real me. Remus saw me staring and my concealment charm flickered, he was the only one because of his enhanced eyesight. He figured out who I was and went to Dumbledore and got permission to tell me and Sirius.

During a Hogsmeade trip I met up with Remus, he had sent me a letter earlier in the week. Once we had met up he led me to Sirius. When he told us we both were shocked and almost non-believing. Remus just stood there with this huge smile on, and then he decided to help by removing my concealment charm.

At first all Sirius could do was stare before he threw himself at me crushing me in a hug.

As he was hugging me he was whispering;

"Oh Mya, my baby you lived. Thank God! I thought I lost you along with your mother, my baby's alive. Oh I missed you so much"

By the end he had started to cry. I was the spitting image of him. I hugged him back just a fiercely and also broke down in tears. All fifth and sixth year we sent corresponded, but Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone, and to carry on as normal.

Harry was silent, so I looked at his face to see the look of genuine happiness there, he smile this innocent smile and said "you know, that means if Sirius adopts me you'll be my little sister!"

"You know your right for once!"

"Than- wait, for once?"

After that we talked for a while, before he headed out needing to get home, promising to meet me on the 4th for the trial.

**August 4****th**** - Sirius' House, 2:07pm**

HE'S FREE!!! F-R-E-E!

I could kiss the Jury members right now if they had not all been over the age of 50, funny looking, and glaring at me when I jumped up and down hugging Harry.

Right now we're waiting for the others to get here so we can celebrate; Dumbledore was saying something about 2 happy things today.

Oh the Weasley's and the rest of the order are just getting here.

As everyone settled and sat down, Dumbledore stands up,

"Everyone, we are here today to celebrate a great thing, the freeing of an innocent man." He's paused there are cheers, mine among them the loudest. "There is another surprise today, one that will shock you, or just amuse you."

I send Harry a confused look, he shrugs. I look at my dad who's standing next Dumbledore he has this giant grin on, I think I maybe should be a little frightened.

"I would like to announce to you all the daughter of Sirius Black is very much alive and in this very room. Come up here Mykana.

Oh how lovely this will be, note the sarcasm.

I stand

"Every one met Mykana Kyrie Black, daughter of Sirius Black."

* * *

**Thanks agan for reading!!**


	2. Spotlight

**Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own this sadly**

**August 4****th**** – Closest, 11:13pm**

I'm sooooo glad that's over with,

Humph bloody people act as if they never saw a girl they've know for 6 years suddenly change appearances.

Anyway what gives them the right to stare? Harry the only one who didn't completely stare chuckled when I tripped over the chair as I tried not to make eye contact with anyone, so he got kicked of my good list, like everyone who planned this.

Sends evil glare downstairs toward my Dad, Dumbledore.

Well anyway the rest went somewhat like this:

I stood up and every eye in the room turned toward me. My face curse it began to heat up.

People start whispering to each other and Ron, bless his moronic heart, states the obvious

"But that's Hermione, not a Mykana or what not!"

"Well that's because she's got a concealment charm on you air head" growled Moody from his corner.

With an amused smile Dumbledore said "Your right Mr. Weasley, let us introduce you to her properly."

He beckoned to me, dad gave me an encouraging smile and I felt braver with each step toward them. That is until I turned and faced the room and promptly remember my stage fright, which had also caused me to run off a stage during my Ballet recital at age 6.

As I stared at the people in the room who stared right back at me, I felt the concealment charm slide off me evaporating for what I hoped was the last time.

My dad nudged me

"Say hello to all the nice people" he says loud enough for everyone to hear

"Hello to all the nice people" I told the crowd before flashing my father a wicked grin; he smiled back and shook his head. The mischievous glint I inherited in his eyes.

Slowly at first everyone in the room began to stand and walk towards us. Molly, the first to reach us, took my hand and smiled

"Oh my dear girl you've grown so much since I saw you last; sleeping in your mother's arms. Come on and greet everyone then dear."

She bustled away, I laugh before following suit.

Dumbledore clears his throat and says to everyone

"And that was Mya Black everyone, tuck-in"

The rest of the night was spent eating and laughing and in my case trying to fend off too many questions.

**August 5****th**** – Room in Grimwald Place, 6:00am **

Today dad and Remus are going to take us to Diagon Alley, Molly's going to take Ginny later this week as right now she's at a friends.

It's going to be so much fun. I just hope we don't run into anyone from school until we actually get to school. I'd rather just let Dumbledore explain it all to everyone at once. So much easier.

I'm so excited; I think I'm beginning to get hyper!

This is going to be fun!

**August 5****th**** – Grimwald Kitchen, 6:07am**

I was just re-reading the entries I've made and I realized I haven't introduced myself at also here it goes.

Hi my name is Mykana Kyrie Black, but please calls me Mya.

I'm going into my 6th year at Hogwarts School for Young Witches and Wizards.

I'm an adopted child, my adoptive parents are both Muggles, so I've always assumed to be a Muggle-born.

Recently I have found out that I am in fact a Pureblooded Witch to one of the oldest Wizard families. My father was put in a wizard prison when I was still a baby for a crime he didn't commit. But now he's a free man, and I'm going to be living with him.

I love chocolate chip cookies if you tempt me with these or hold them out of my reach, you will be tackled, or hexed until the food is in my hands. So be warned.

There, I feel as if you know me already!!

Well I'm off to wake the sleeping logs known as Harry and Ron.

Wish me luck!!!

* * *

Thanks again!!

much Luuuvv

Kelsie


	3. Books and runins

**Thanks for sticking around!!**

**disclaimer - not mine, i promise**

**August 5****th**** – still in kitchen, 8:00 am**

Still here,

so bored,

Everyone is still asleep except for my dad.

Urrggg and he's still has to make his coffee before he can actually speak!

I'm going to go crazy!

I hate waking up earlier.

I want to go sooooooooooo bad!

Maybe as soon as dad finally wakes up I can get him to attempt to wake them up, really when I tried they didn't budge at all!

I even tried to pour water on them but no, they still stayed asleep,

Glory I hate deep sleepers, wait can't say that I'm one myself, but at least I can wake up, and do so normally, at a decent time.

Ok trying this again, glory I hate boys who won't get the butts out of bed so we can leave already.

But what can you do?

Dad just drank his coffee, he'll be active in

3

2

1

"Higoodmorning,howareyou?areyoureadytogo?wherearetheboys?comeoncomeonlet'sgooooooo!!!!"

Time to try to wake the boys again, dad's finally awake!

**August 6****th**** – bedroom in Grimwald, 11:00pm**

Yesterday was so much fun!!

When we finally got the boys to somewhat wake up, and eat breakfast. After they got dressed we flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and I flew out to the back.

"Come on everyone, what's taking you so long?!!"

"Whatt'a you so worked up for?" yawned a still half asleep Ron.

I spun around and gaped at him "the new book store is opening today!! I've reminded you FIFTEEN times!!"

At the fifteen I smack the back of his head. Sirius laughs I proceed to drag everyone to the magical gate.

Once the bricks rearranged themselves I stepped through into the world I loved, but only found 6 years ago. I stood admiring the shops before coming to my senses and letting the other through. Looking around I tried to spot the new book store. Rumor has it, it's suppose to be even bigger then Flourish and Botts. Needless to say I couldn't wait.

Siding up next to me Ron put a hand on my shoulder and leaned pointing down the street "isn't that the new store or whatever you've been yammering about?"

I followed his gaze. There is was, shimmering in all its glory. Dad came up behind me and nudged me forward. "I get the rest of your supplies, go knock yourself out."

I gave him a hug before dashing off to the store.

The store itself was a one story building, painted white with a dark blue trim. The sign read 'Underground Adventures: free your imagination, fill your mind.'

I pushed open the door, smiling as bells tinkled announcing my entrance. The lady at the register smiled and wished me a good day. I returned her smile, and continued forward.

The room was large with alcoves, much like the library. Right after the desk was a set of 3 steps, going into what I assumed to be the main area. The main area was built much like a living room; there's a fire place in the middle, chairs, couches and tables spread around it.

I moved to look around and noticed a sign indicting the direction to lower levels. Curiosity invoked I followed said signs. I froze when I saw what it meant by 'lower levels'. There was a railing, over which I could see another large room, and the same sort of railing I was by, indicating another level.

I was mesmerized. Awed. In love.

I went down the staircase to see the same basic setup as there was above. I looked around at the titles; I'm guessing this is the magic level, leaving the upper level the non-fiction area, and the lower level fiction.

Moving towards the transfiguration section skimmed the topics; basic transfiguration, advanced transfiguration, full body transfiguration-perfect.

I was looking at some of the books on Animagus; I've got a project this year.

So I'm just standing there looking at the books when a giant mass of books, parchment, and blonde hair, crashed into me.

"Oof" we both fell to the ground the boy looked up from the book he had been absorbed in previously, his icy grey-blue eyes stared at me for half a second before he began to pick up the multiple books that had gone flying. As I began to help him I wondered at the lack of insults and threats.

"I'm so sorry I should've been watching were I was going, here let me help you" he picked up the last book as he stood. He held out a hand "let me help you up"

"Thanks, oh wait this isn't my book, it must be yours" I hand him back the book he had been reading and our hands touch. I could feel myself blush at the contact.

"And this must be yours, Miss.-?"

"Black, Mykana Black."

"Miss. Black, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Dra-"

"Draco Malfoy, I know. This is hardly our first meeting."

A raised eyebrow showed his confusion and amusement

"I would never forget such a pretty face Miss. Black, I am a Malfoy."

"Forgive me if I don't congratulate you."

"You wound me."

I smiled sweetly at him a turned to leave. He hurried after me and walked along side me "may I carry your books? A delicate flower such as you should not carry such a heavy load."

I snorted "I'll show you delicate," Visions of my punching his nose again floated through my head, "and I can carry my own books thanks."

"Do you mind if I walk with you then?"

"I don't see why not." I shrugged

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" he asks and I nod, "you seem familiar, do I know you?"

"Do you?" I smile wickedly at him before picking another book off a shelf and adding it to my ever-growing pile.

He eyed the pile of books, looking at the titles. "What year are you in?"

"6th"

He examined my face, "I know all the 7th years, what House?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He continued to interrogate me (in a surprisingly gentlemanly way) as I gathered all the needed books, and a few for light reading. Before long we were back at the register. I smiled at the lady tending it and placed the books, which I still carried despite Malfoy's protests, in front of her. When she had the total rang up, I hand her the money, grab my books, and turn to Malfoy.

"Well I've paid and I need to get going, see you around sometime"

"But wait who are you?"

"Just a girl you met in a book store" I called over my shoulder before exiting the store.

Harry's trying to read over my shoulder right now, did he honestly think the smartest witch of her age was going to let someone just read what she's putting in her diary? I think not. All he can read is insults directed towards him, I got the idea from the Marauders Map. There are silly little pictures to illustrate the insults too. It's quite funny actually.

"Stop….please!" he gasps be hide me. I turn to look at him; I think he is turning purple from lack of oxygen. The color clashes with his sweater, Ginny would agree.

I've decided to ignore him.

Ok let's see were was I?

Oh yeah I left the store to meet up with everyone at the pet shop over the way.

When I walked in I was assaulted with smells and sound of every imaginable animal. I started to think about getting a new pet, Crookshanks died last summer, he got hit by a semi, poor thing, Ron was happy, idiot.

Ron had gotten permission to get a new pet so Ginny could have Pig. 'He'll probably get a rat' I thought, and sadly I was right.

So we got Ron his rat, I decided to pass this time around. And Sirius got reminded of his phobia of crickets, don't ask; you don't want to know.

We spent the rest of the day walking shop to shop, talking, and catching up. Basically what normal people do. Not that we're normal, but we didn't see anyone else and there were no more mishaps.

"Mya my little honey bunnykins lunch is ready" oh looky dad's calling me, food!!!

* * *

thanks!

much love

Kelsie


	4. Snape

**Thanks so stayin' around!!! **

**Disclaimer - i own this not**

**August 10****th**** – broom closet, 4:57pm **

I FOUND YOU!!!!! OH I THOUGHT I LOST YOU BUT YOU ARE NOW FOUND!!!

I moped around the house looking for you my heart aching as I search high and low, but you were not to be found. For 4 long and tortuous days I searched and could not find you my dear diary!!

How my heart ached at the thought of losing you forever, but fear not for I have finally found you, in the last place I looked, the broom closet, why you might ask were you in the broom closet.

This is because I dropped to in here on accident I swear it was, don't give me that look! Anyhow I dropped you on my way to the Quidditch game, someone must have kicked you in, I am sorry diary!! But look I wrote you a poem!!

My dear diary you I had lost

Fearful I was you were to become moss

I could not bear

Without you there

With me

You were gone nowhere to be found

I had thought you might've been eaten by a hound

And thankfully you weren't under the faucet

For I found in the broom closet!

Well what do you think? I know, I know stick to my day job. Jeez you'd think an **inanimate** object would forgive you after you write a **poem** for it but _no_ you're still mad. Humph well I can give you the silent treatment too!!

**August 10****th**** – broom closet, 5:00pm**

Fine you win I can't not talk to you!!!

So the boy's Quidditch game was as usual a mixture of boringness and horror. The stunts those retards do. One day, mark my words, they will kill themselves.

So yeah that's all that really happened since you got lost, I think we all need to get attacked or attack or something because I've got nothing to write in here.

But I guess I really don't want to be attacked. I'm just suffering from hunger, yep that's it, good thing it's dinner time!! I hope Mrs. Weasley makes chocolate chip cookies.

Yay food!!

**August19th – room, 10:00 pm**

You might not hear this everyday but;

I

CAN'T

WAIT

FOR

SCHOOL!!!

Ok so maybe you'd not be so shocked hearing that coming from me.

But it's been so boring here even Harry and Ron have been thinking it. There's been nothing to write since the 10th! Right now my schedule looks like this:

Eat

Sleep

Don't Die from Boredom

Sad I know

There's nothing I can do though.

Currently I'm sitting in my room in trouble.

Which is ironic really, I'm almost 17 and of-age, (will be on August 27th) and I was sent to my room for a as Moody put it a 'well deserved time to be out of the way of those you have wronged' in normal person language this means a time out.

What did I do you ask. Why all I did was just happen to be under a vent while an Order meeting just happened to be taking place in the room right over me. Complete mistake of course! Don't give me that look it was!! Anyway when I was ease- err I mean _over_hearing what was happening I heard something that I'm not suppose to know about and it made me a bit mad, ok maybe a little angry, no I was furious. I started yelling angry protests to what was being discussed before I could remember I wasn't to know that they are thinking of closing the school!! (Only Dad, Remus, and Dumbledore stood up against it.) And because of my current location my voice carried though the vent to the Order members, and Moody with his blasted eye saw me.

Dad and Remus gave me a stern talking to. Well it was more Remus as my father gave me a high-five and a "you're a genius! Never would I think to use the vent to hear, brill- ow!!"

Remus smacked him upside his head and took over.

I feel really bad, I disappointed them, but they should understand, this boring, peaceful life is driving me crazy! I want to do something to help!!

Pretty much that's all that has happened since the 10th.

**August 21st – kitchen- 1:00am **

Late night cookie raid!!!

It's early and I'm sitting in the kitchen eating the chocolate cookies that Mrs. Weasley made before she and the rest of the troop went back to the Burrow with the plea of wanting to make sure she could get everyone ready to head out on the 1st. The house seems so empty without all the red-heads running around.

They left earlier this afternoon and it's been extremely quiet, no twins blowing things up, it's weird.

Well on to more urgent matters,

MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 6 DAYS!!! I have just now realized this. I shall make sure everyone in this house is aware of the fact before noon!!

**August 21st- my room, noon**

Some people are just so mean!! I mean locking an innocent girl in her room because she reminded you one to many times about her birthday.

All I did was announce it at breakfast and then follow said mean person around constantly reminding him until he shoved me in my room then locked and barricaded the door.

Stupid out-opening doors.

I will have a vengeance on them-err HIM!

Or maybe not, depending on how I feel in about an hour.

I figured that once I started annoying people someone would lock me in a room, but never did I think it would be _Harry_ of all people. I was thinking it would be Remus or maybe even my dad.

I can't wait until the 27th; I'm going to be 17!!

I'm so bored, to bad I can't do magic out of school then I could magic my way out.

All's left to do is wait until someone decides to let me out.

I'll probably die of starvation, or lack of water, or rampaging dust bunnies.

I wish I had chocolate chip cookies.

This is no fun.

Whoa! Guess what I just realized?? I haven't decorated my room yet! Ha they think their getting me out of the way, but I will decorate my room instead of fall for their evil plan to make me die of boredom or dust bunnies!!!

**August 22nd – room, 7:30am **

I finally finished, it took me 9 long hours but I did it!! My room is finished!!

I painted my room green, blue, and orange. My ceiling is covered in random muggle and wizarding posters, ranging from Batman to the Weird Sisters. All the furnisher is non-finished cedar. There's a bed, dresser, nightstand, 2.5 bookcases, and two shelves. On the shelves and bookcases there are pictures of the Grangers, my Hogwarts days and a lot from this summer. I finished the look with a multi-colored rug.

When the people of this house decided they would let me out at 9pm. I'm told me I was fast asleep on my bed, backwards.

I think they were very amazed by my room. Judging by the shocked looks on their faces at breakfast this morning, it must really look different.

My birthday is now in 5 days!

**August 24th – kitchen, 11:11am**

No use crying over spilt milk.

I don't get that saying sometimes it I wonder who really thought of that. Probably some crazy voice listening/talking to muggle somewhere. Wait if you think about it and just add wizard there you have Ron!!

Man he's infuriating!!

I got a letter from him, it's pathetic, have a look yourself;

_Hey Mya,_

_Things are good here. How about you? Mums making me write, but I don't see why. Fred and George say hi. See you at school then._

_Ron_

I think he has serious brain damage, probably inflicted on him as an infant by Fred and George.

I wish they were here. There's is absolutely nothing to do right now, dads gone on 'secret' Order business and Harry's busy trying to finish his summer homework. I finished mine the second week of summer vacation thank-you very much!

Some day I hope those two boys realize that if they finish their homework first thing they'll have time for other things later. Pfft, I doubt they'll learn in this in this lifetime.

Ack I'm hungry I hope someone comes to make lunch soon.

Hungry, hungry, hungry, I think I'm always hung-

OHMYGAHH

* * *

Thank you very very much it's the nicest think hat anyone has ever done for me! adds little dance to song

sorry song in my head and it's not even Christmas yet!

well thanks again

much love!

Kelsie


	5. Feasts and Talking Hats

**Thankerdoodles! new word alert BEEB beeb**

**disclaimer - if i wish really hard maybe one day i will own a book written by myself.**

**August 25th- make shift infirmary room, 11pm**

Poor Professor Snape, he's here and it looks like Voldemort was mad last night. I was sitting in the kitchen and all the sudden the door burst open and Snape stumbled through, his face was consorted in pain, then he collapsed unconscious.

He's not so bad now, but before he had this long, deep gash on his chest that still is having trouble healing. His left arm is broken, and his right wrist is swollen and looks burned. His whole left leg was cut up and bleeding and his right was twisted at an odd angle when he fell.

I did what I could yesterday, but nothing could really be done until Dumbledore got here with an Order healer.

Right now I'm taking a watch shift; the healer wanted him to be watched at all times. I offered to take this shift to the surprise of many of the adults.

I hope he's ok, while he's not my favorite person in the world, he was always one of my favorite teachers and potions is my favorite class

The healer, Meghan, said he was lucky he didn't die hours ago. I can't forget what he looked like when he first came in.

Voldemort is such an evil man. To do that to another human. He is less then human himself.

Oh Snape is waking!

"Hello, Professor. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think Ms. Granger?"

"Black"

"Excuse me?"

"Black, my name is Black."

"So wait you're the girl Dumbledore was raving about? Sirius' daughter?"

"That would be me"

"Interesting,"

"Why is it interesting?"

"Oh no reason."

"Hmm. Right, so are you feeling better? And could you tell me what happened?"

"Maybe, if you stop writing in that infernal book and hold a conversation, without writing it word for word "

"It's not infernal!!"

**August 26th – living room, 1pm**

I finally got what had happened to Snape out of him, took me an hour of "conversation with out writing it work for word in that infernal book" but it was actually nice, talking with him was fun, after you got him talking that is.

And you know what?! He's not really that mean evil slimy prat Harry and Ron like to refer to him as, he's really a nice guy. Sorta, he's still sarcastic, but when it's not aimed at hurting you it's more like really dry humor.

When he told me what had really happened I was horrified, Voldemort the arrogant jerk punished Snape for not having any new Order information when he hasn't been able to come to an Order meeting since I got here.

Stupid Riddle, why, how could he do something like that has he no heart? The cruel monster I don't believe that man that used to be Tom Riddle is still alive in him at all. Imagine if Harry had turned out like that, their lives were close enough for it to happen. No parents, horrible homes, unloved, then they received their Hogwarts letter. Salvation for most the year. Summers were horrible for both of them from what I've heard from Harry and read about Tom.

I still can't believe that Riddle would do that to one of his favored followers. At least he didn't kill him for that we can be thankful.

August 27th – room 7:00

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!

I AM SEVENTEEN!!!!

Hey, that rhymes!

do the happy dance!!

It's my birthday!!!

Oh someone's at the door!

They better have a cake, or cookies.

"Happy birthday Mya!"

It's Harry, Dad, Remus, Tonks, and ….. Snape??

**August 29th – living room 12:30**

Tomorrow we go to Hogwarts! I'm a little nervous at what might happen, when people see me as me. Will I be accepted? It's our last day too. Kinda sad even as it's exhilarating.

The last 2 days were so much fun! It's got to be my best birthday ever! On the morning of my birthday Dad, Harry, Remus, and Tonks surprised me with cake in bed, but what surprised me the most is Snape. He came and brought me a present that I'm firmly forbidden from opening until I am aboard the train. It's a fairly good sized bag with 3 packages, 2 larger, 1 smaller. I'm desperate to know what is. So is Harry.

The Weasley's sent me a chocolate egg and a book about dragons. It's fascinating.

Some other good news!! I found out Tonks is my Godmother!

Dad won't tell me who my Godfather is though. Irritating as polka music played over and over again. I mean isn't it my _right_ to know?

Ah well, he said I'd find out soon enough.

Harry's sitting a crossed from me moaning about not being able to finish his homework, and me being the evil person I am by not helping him and just sitting there doing absolutely nothing even remotely helpful at all.

Personally I think he should get over it and go on back to work the lazy-blame-it-on-Mya-guy.

Piffle on him

If Ron were here he'd be just as bad if not worse and if you put them together, well let's just say I'd have 2 less best friend.

If Harry doesn't shut up I think I might throttle him.

Anyhow I think Dad and Remus are up to something. They keep going in to rooms with no vents and talking. If anyone tries to listen they stop talking at once and just stare at you. Harry and I have tried everything from listening at the door to sneaking in an extendable ear. We even tried camouflage then took positions in the room to try and hear, but Harry picked a dusty corner and started sneezing. Now their like super careful about everything they do concerning what they were talking about. Bugs me like no other.

Oh I can't wait for school t start; I'm really excited to just have something to do!

I wonder what will happen when Malfoy sees me again, will he freak or be ok with it. I wonder what every ones reactions will be?

**September 1st – train, 11:00am **

We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!! I'm excited! I was dancing around the compartment until Harry and Ron yelled at me. Party poopers.

Neville joined us just now, he looks the same.

Hee, he can't remember who I am. I laugh hahahaha.

YAY the train is MOVING!!!!!!! We're going to HOGWARTS!!!!! Do the happy dance!!

If you couldn't tell by the yelling and excitement I am very excited to go to Hogwarts, I have been dying of boredom as you know.

I'm going to go look for Luna.

**Later- 11:33**

Can you believe it took me 30 minutes to find Luna, 30!

Humbug, I missed Malfoy too.

According to Harry it was pretty much the normal insults, 'hey Pothead, Weasel,' surprisingly though he said nothing about me, the 'Mudblood'.

Weird.

I wonder if I will be resorted. This thought just hit me, I'm a different person, and so don't I have to be resorted? Harry and Ron don't think I will have to but Luna's sure I will be. I wonder what house I will be put in.

I think –

OH MY GIDDY AUNT FRANK!!! I forgot about the present!! I get to open it!!!!!!!! Yes!

**Later still- 12:53 **

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Snape is my Uncle, and Godfather!! He's my mum's brother!!

And his present, it my mothers dairy! And a picture album! Get this; he gave me Salazar Slytherin's locket.

Take a look at this; it's a bit of history:

'A Gaunt married out of the family and in to the Snape family Generations ago therefore bestowing our family with the blood of Slytherin.'

The Locket came with this and this note from Uncle Sevvie, (I wonder if he'll let me call him that)

'As you are the youngest descendent I believe you should have this'

I've decided to research my family when we get to Hogwarts. Starting with my Mums side of the family.

I'm so excited for this school year!

I wish dad could be here though.

I'm going to miss him so much. So is Harry. I mean Sirius is practically his dad too, that means we could be like siblings, which is how we pretty much are most the time too. I think I should start calling him my brother, I don't think he'd mind. I'll have to talk to him about that.

I'm seriously thinking about a nap right now, I didn't get nearly enough sleep last night.

I don't think Luna was surprised at all about my heritage. I think she knows more then she lets on.

**September 1st - 10:03, Entrance Hall **

I have officially been striped of my Gryffindor title. It all started when I got off the train

Before I was even was able to reach the carriages Hagrid pulled me aside and after a gianormous, bone-crushing, potato squashing, tear-spilling hug; told me since technically I'm a 'new' student I was to ride in the boats. After that I was told by McGonagall that after the first years were sorted I would be introduced as Miss. Mykana Kyrie Black who has regained her rightful title as before she was placed in hiding for reasons she has recently discovered and which you have most likely figured out by her name. She confirmed Luna's belief that I would be resorted.

I never thought that the beginning of the term feasters could be so quiet. When I walked in to the hall after Dumbledore announced a new student, the students were deathly silent. I was at the time not wearing any robes as mine all had the Griffendor's patch on them. I was wearing boot-cut jeans, tennis shoes. A black shirt that had the Batman signal on it. My hair was down; I just left it so after showering and brushing it. Anyway as I was walking down the main aisle towards the sorting hat, the faces of all my curious peers were burning holes in me. Once I reached the Head table I smiled at Dumbledore as he cleared his throat and motioned for me to turn around. As I did so I could've swore I saw two people duck out of my sight. I tried to look closer but Hagrid was blocking my view. I looked out at the sea of students, just as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Quiet please, everyone this is our new student I spoke of earlier, Miss. Mykana Kyrie Black. Or as many know her Hermione Granger."

The halls erupted into whispers. Some just stared; it was like my father's after-trail party all over again. Professor McGonagall, who was stood by the stool and hat, gestured me over. The hushed again as I sat.

'_Hmm, a mind fit for Ravenclaw, more bravery then many Gryffindor, loyal, but Hufflepuff doesn't suit you. You mind is cunning, brilliant and you can twist anyone to your needs, yet you rarely do for your installed sense of chivalry. Your fitting new home shall be-' _

"Slytherin!"

"WHAT!" Only one voice rang out in hall, I recognized that voice but in my current state of shock I couldn't place it. Finally another sound filled the hall, the sound of a pair of hands clapping, they were Dumbledore's. But you almost had to assume he had already known this would happen, especially considering the beaming smile on his face. McGonagall was brought back to her senses took the hat off me and shooed me to my new table. I stood nervously at the head of the table, as hard I looked I didn't see an empty seat. Out of options I looked where Draco was sitting, he smirked a gestured to the seemingly only empty seat. Right next to him. I sighed and accepted my fate. When I had settled in I was still the main focus of the room, silence still reined.

"Finally my question is answered, no thanks to you though." With those 10 words the silence of the hall was broken and others finally began to talk, shooting looks at me every so often. I looked at him questioningly,

"Well normal people tend to give other their name when asked, not by being introduced in front of the school. Thank you for telling me what house you're in to by the way."

"I do try"

"Well I'd like to properly meet you then. Hello, my name is Draco, and you are-?"

"Mykana Black"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Black"

"Likewise Mister Malfoy"

Draco chuckled (I decided since I share a house with him I might as well call him Draco) and shook my hand as he said "It will be an entertaining year with you here."

I looked at him and said "I'm sure it will turn out that way some how, every year seems to. If you don't mind me asking I'd like to know why you haven't insulted me, or my past self and my assumed blood heritage yet. I'm told you skipped that part on the train, and I'm waiting.

Draco looked at me and said in all seriousness, looking me straight in the eye as he did "I don't believe that pureblood 'holier then thou' crap, or rather I should say I did completely until our 3rd year when you punched me and yelled at me. I started to doubt a little. Then the summer after 4th year my father took me to a Death Eater meeting, I realized I was a complete idiot. These people were committing horrendous acts, and groveling at the feet of a monster. Malfoy's don't grovel. I wrote to my mother and talked to Snape, you wouldn't believe how long and hard I thought and I when I got the letter back from my mother she congratulated you in finally knocking some sense into me. Two days later I received a letter from my father. He informed me that if I let the disgusting thoughts I was having continue he would either kill me or disown me. The same day I talked with both Dumbledore and my mother, she came down. The decided the only way I would be able to survive is to continue on as if I still believe in that pureblood crud. Now that my father is in jail I can no longer give information to Dumbledore about him I find myself and my mother free to show out real beliefs. I really would like to say sorry to you Miss. Black, I was a complete prick. I would also like you to know that you will never really see me this un-sarcastic un-Slytherin un-jerkish again." He gave me a real smile, no sarcasm, no hidden meaning, just a smile from one to another.

I returned his smile with one of my own. "Well I can't say I can trust you completely, but I'm willing to try. And please, call me Mya."

As we shook hands, he smirked and said that he would still dislike 'Potty and Weasel' no matter what. I told him they'd rather not have it any other way.

After the feast I was shown to the common room by Draco and Blaise Zabini, who also doesn't believe in the Pureblood tradition.

Now that I think back to it I wonder who the new D.A.D.A teacher is? Most likely the one who yelled "what' after I was sorted. That sounded so much like my Dad…. Nah it could've been them.

Wait, I did think I had seen Remus as I was leaving the great hall. And the people who ducked be hind Hagrid!

No way, oh I'm so going to get them!!

* * *

You're the Best

Love

Kelsie


End file.
